Gula
by HikaruWinter
Summary: Serie Causa y Efecto. Continuación de Hambre. La guerra ha terminado con nuevos e innumerables héroes, entre los que están los 12 -sí, 12- de Konoha. ¿Pero de verdad todos son tratados como se merecen? Sasuke opina lo contrario. Y quién vuelva a mirar mal a Naruto hará una visita... al hospital.


**¡Hi! HikaruWinter presente y dispuesta tras... err... ¿seis meses sin publicar? *se esconde* ¡Y aquí tengo lo que le prometí a zanzamaru! **  
**¿Véis cómo se aprobecha la gente que me tiene en Twitter? Tch,tch. Muy mal. ¡Deberíais imitarla! :D Nah, es coña xD**  
**Disflutad... y no me matéis :3**

**Twitter:** HikaruWinter

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto... ¿La imagen? La encontré en google siglos ha. Si es de alguien, AVISADME para que le haga publ-err lo ponga aquí. ¿Ok? Ok.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pasear por la calle era extraño.

Quizá por el cambio en la aldea -un gran cráter tras la entrada, edificios de madera como asilo temporal para sus gentes, hasta que fuera posible la reconstrucción, más fiable, en piedra- o quizá las miradas de los aldeanos, que habían pasado de respeto y pena a algo similar a desconfianza y recelo.

Volver al servicio activo como ninja de Konoha era extraño.

Cuando el idiota le trajo de vuelta -cuando se dejó arrastrar- creía que iba a morir y, en verdad, no le importaba demasiado su destino. Había estado preparado para morir en el momento en el que Itachi desapareciera de este mundo.

Pero había vivido. Le habían manipulado para creer una mentira -Madara había sido el verdadero perpetrador de la masacre Uchiha, el bastardo...-, había luchado, una vez más, llevándose consigo el brazo del Raikage y el equipo Taka -aún vivo, gracias al cielo-, y al bastardo de Danzo -su muerte no era algo que sintiera-, dañando una vez más a Naruto... ¿porqué le hacía daño a Naruto? ¿Porqué? Él, aún sumergido en los más profundos abismos del odio y del resentimiento, había prometido no herir a Naruto, que Naruto sería el primero en morir para que no sufriera al ver a Konoha caer ante sus ojos.

Heh, la ironía.

Su sorpresa cuando despertó en las catacumbas, Naruto, en toda su gloria, observándole con algo de su juventud que aún no había logrado identificar, rostro sereno, pequeña pero tan cálida sonrisa en sus labios -rosados, que le retaban a lanzarse sobre ellos, a rozarlos con los propios y...y...- era palpable en el ambiente, y palpar es lo que hizo, su rostro, lleno de vendas.

La semana que le siguió pasó como un tornado, o más bien como un huracán y, al finalizar, volvía a ser un gennin en Konoha, restringido a misiones dentro de la propia aldea, sí, pero con su cabeza y mente intacta, lo que, de por sí, era una sorpresa en sí misma.

Estar de vuelta era extraño.

Las miradas -ahora entendía al Naruto de su juventud- y las palabras de descontento de casi la mitad de la villa -porque, por alguna razón, más de la mitad pensaba más en sus logros que en sus pecados, su terrible mancha solo visible, parecía, para sí mismo- no lograban mellar en su ánimo, no.

Poder ver a Juugo, Suigetsu e, incluso, Karin, a salvo y sin ser tratados como la basura que las demás aldeas y Orochimaru creían que eran, cambiando un poco -para mejor- cada vez que que Naruto iba a verlos, el intento del rubio por intentar que se sintieran como en su hogar, que se sintieran parte de su extraña familia, resultando en un Juugo que no salía de control, un Suigetsu más cerca de cumplir su sueño... y menos psicópata, y una Karin que empezaba a relajarse y _tirarle los tejos_ a Suigetsu -Sasuke reprimió un temblor que amenazaba con recorrer su espalda al recordar los avances de la útil pelirroja en su persona y la diferencia entre ella y el rubio, aún siendo ambos del clan Uzumaki-.

Sí, el equipo Taka había cambiado. Para bien.

Y su vida en Konoha era, dentro de lo que cabe, normal.

O casi.

Ahora, al parecer, tanto él como el resto de los 11 de Konoha, el Kazekage y sus hermanos y el jinchuuriki del Hachibi y su hermano, el Raikage, junto con la Mizukage, el Tsuchikage y sus nietos y algún que otro Samurai cuyo nombre se le escapaba, se habían convertido en algo parecido a héroes.

Sí, perturbador.

Casi tanto como las diferentes técnicas de sellado de los distintos bijuu -algunos llegando a ser crueles para con el contenedor- que habían salido a la luz tras el fin de la guerra -la de Gaara aún le daba escalofríos cuando pensaba en ella, incrédulo de que alguien con una pizca de corazón le pudiera hacer algo así a la persona a la que amaba, que el Kazekage le pudiera hacer algo así a su mujer...-.

Pero no debía pensar en eso.

No.

Acababa de regresar de una misión junto con su antiguo equipo más la copia barata -aquel tal Sai y sus comentarios empezaban a atacarle los nervios. Tendría que haberle matado aquella vez en el escondite de Orochimaru donde-

"Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy" Kakashi interrumpió sus pensamientos, dirigiendo su atención hacia su sonrisa enmascarada y aquel ojo que brillaba con diversión "Iré a llevar el informe a la Hokage. Mañana en el lugar de siempre" y, sin más, se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

"Siempre igual" casi rugió Sakura, deslizando una de sus manos por su -ahora largo- cabello rosa, dientes apretados con molestia, aunque sus ojos reflejaran una resignación que venía de años y años de tratar con lo mismo.

La joven suspiró y miró a sus tres compañeros.

El Uchiha, como siempre, tenía una postura calmada aunque claramente tensa, su rostro era ilegible e irradiaba esa aura de _j'ai__ ne __sais quoi_ que, hace años, había logrado que gran parte de la población femenina de la villa -en su totalidad- besara el suelo que el pelinegro pisaba.

Sai estaba siendo... Sai. Postura calmada y relajada, y capaz de matarte con la misma postura y sonrisa -algo más real de lo normal, decidió la pelirrosa, pero igualmente- falsa que llevaba en esos momentos.

Y el rubio cabeza-hueca, como de costumbre, sonreía como el idiota que era. El idiota adorable, tierno, apuesto, mayormente agradable, menos chillón e increíblemente calmado -comparado con su infancia, al menos- de costumbre.

Parecía que los únicos que habían cambiado eran, en realidad, la pelirrosa -que ya había pasado su fase de fangirl y ahora disfrutaba de otras... cosas (¡oh, la técnica de Konohamaru había sido una luz que iluminaba el camino!)- y el rubio, que se parecía cada vez más a su padre.

Sakura sonrió.

Los cambios eran buenos.

Muy buenos.

Ahora eran 'héroes'.

Ahora la trataban con el respeto que merecía aunque fuera una kunoichi -el racismo podía arder en llamas, ¡mwahahaha!-.

Ahora Sasuke estaba de vuelta.

Ahora Sai era... algo humano.

Algo.

Ahora a Naruto lo trataban bien, como se merecía, no como a un monstruo decrépito que les había arrancado los ojos a sus bebés recién nacidos y se los había dado de comer a los peces.

Urg, mala imagen mental.

"¿Sakura?"

La pelirrosa giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde el rubio la miraba con curiosidad y algo de preocupación, una mano que había pasado desapercibida por alguna razón, alzada frete a sus ojos.

"Perdón" sonrió la kunoichi del grupo "¿Decías algo, Naruto?"

El rubio sonrió -derrítanse, inners internas- y agitó la mano quitándole importancia a la falta, con aquel cálido brillo en su mirada que era, seguramente, lo que se había ganado que tanto el Kyuubi como el resto de bijuu aceptaran ser sellados en su interior sin mayor problema -aunque lo de los otros siete había sido una noticia impactante tras la guerra, cuando el rubio les habló de cómo había contactado con ellos y estos le habían otorgado parte de su poder y encomendado sus almas (aunque recuperar la del Shukaku había sido un reto)-.

"Preguntaba si te apetecía ir a celebrar una misión bien hecha con algo de ramen. Yo invito." explicó, añadiendo rápidamente su invitación, sabiendo de sobra que nadie en su sano juicio le invitaría a ramen si no era _completa y absolutamente necesario_.

Sakura lo meditó unos instantes, llevando una mano al mentón y cerrando los ojos en concentración, negando con la cabeza tras unos instantes.

"No puedo. Le dije a la Maestra Tsunade que iría al hospital cuando llegara. Otra vez, ¿vale?" sonrió, arrepintiéndose un poco cuando la brillante sonrisa perdió un poco de aquella propiedad cálida y reluciente que hacía que se sintiera rara por dentro, como una niña pequeña que recibe un caramelo y tiene que negarlo por culpa de una caries.

"La próxima vez entonces" asintió, mirando ahora a los otros dos miembros masculinos del grupo "¿Sasuke? ¿Sai?"

"Lo siento, gilipollas" se disculpó el pelinegro de sonrisa falsa, alzando una mano "Otro día" y, sin más, se disolvió en un charco de tinta.

Sasuke también iba a negarse pero, cuando vio la mirada suplicante de Naruto, tristeza emergiendo de aquellos océanos que tenía por ojos como un rayo en un cielo tormentoso, hizo lo único a lo que su pobre mente pudo llegar.

"Hn"

Y Naruto, ahora sonriendo de manera aún más brillante, aún más cálida, aún más... más... Naruto, le tomó de la mano -animadoras, ¡empiecen el baile!- y le empezó a arrastrar por la villa camino a Ichiraku hasta que el pelinegro clavó sus talones en el suelo y quedó inmóvil, aún a pesar de los fuertes tirones del rubio, que le dedicó una mirada entre abatida y confundida que le hizo sentir extraño, que hizo que su pulso se acelerara y un calor casi imperceptible -si no fuera un Uchiha, hn- se extendiera por sus mejillas.

A Sasuke no le importaba tomar Ramen con Naruto.

Sabía que era una de las pocas cosas que el rubio adoraba con todo su corazón -la villa, el colgante que siempre colgaba de su cuello, su monedero y aquel extraño sombrero de dormir conformando el resto- y no quería negárselo pero, al mismo tiempo, creía -no, sabía- que el rubio se merecía algo mejor, se merecía apreciar otras cosas, empezar a añadir otros pequeños placeres a su lista de actividades -que era comer, dormir, entrenar y repetir, en un ciclo inacabable que aún hacía que Sakura se preguntara, en el pasado, cómo seguía vivo y sano. Ahora sabían que era el zorro, hn-.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la mano que rodeaba la suya propia, tirando con fuerza calculada hacia adelante y Sasuke se aprovechó para entrelazar sus dedos con los del rubio y tirar hacia una desviación a la derecha, hacia el centro de la villa, hacia su apartamento.

"¿Sasuke?" preguntó, al fin siguiéndole, curiosidad más que clara en sus ojos.

El pelinegro le miró por el rabillo del ojo, sonrió de aquella manera que hacía que sus fangirls se derritieran y movió su cabeza hacia adelante.

"Hoy te invito yo" explicó, volviendo la cabeza al frente, esperando a que la información se procesara antes de cortar el grito de felicidad de su compañero de equipo "Pero nada de Ramen. _Siempre_ comemos Ramen, perdedor. Compraré un par de cosas y te haré la cena"

Naruto tenía la boca abierta para protestar, pero, como un pez, la cerró. La volvió a abrir. Cerrar. Abrir. Cerrar. Pausa. Abrir. Cerrar.

"¿Tenemos que comprar ingredientes?" preguntó, con una voz tan apagada y, al mismo tiempo, en un volumen tan bajo que, si se lo hubieran contado nunca habría creído que el rubio podía hablar a menos de 70 decibelios.

Sasuke, esperando más bien un '¿_Vas a hacer la cena, bastado? ¿Siquiera sabes cocinar? ¡Cómo me intoxique te la cargas!_' asintió, apretando su mano y dirigiéndose hacia una tienda donde solía comprar provisiones.

Era barata y el hombre de recepción, aunque mayor, era suficientemente amable. Lo justo. Y no un charlatán.

"Espera"

El pelinegro se detuvo en seco, confundido, mientras Naruto realizaba su extraña tecnica 'Oiroke no Jutsu', convirtiéndose en una versión femenina de sí mismo, lustroso y largo cabello escarlata descendiendo tras finos y al mismo tiempo imponentes hombros, ojos de un azul tan profundo como el océano -tan diferente a ese azul tan característico del rubio, que podía confundirse con el del mismo cielo en todo su esplendor y variedad de tonos, dependiendo de sus emociones- mirando a los suyos.

"...¿Naruto?"

La pelirroja sonrió de esa manera que parecía que solo Naruto podía sonreír, un codazo amistoso clavándose en sus costillas haciéndole perder el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

Aunque ni de lejos tan hermosa como su forma masculina, Naruto era una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto jamás.

…

Un momento.

"Es difícil ser famoso ¿sabes?" interrumpió el anteriormente rubio "Soy tan genial que no paran de pedirme autógrafos, así que hago mi 'Henge' especial siempre que estoy cerca del centro. No quiero que las masas se abalancen sobre mi"

Aunque el pelinegro notó una tristeza subyacente, un dolor controlado, una mentira que no era completamente mentira, oculta bajo las oscuras capas de la verdad, prefirió no comentar en ello.

Entraron en la tienda.

Sasuke fue directo a las verduras, Naruto pegado como una esponja, sin llegar a tocarle pero sin alejarse más de un metro. Seguramente, tras una vida de recelo, el rubio directamente no sentía el comfort que ciertas personas parecían sentir al entrar en una tienda que proveía de todo lo que necesitaran.

Ahora que lo piensa, musitó para sí mismo, mientras guiaba a 'la' ahora 'pelirroja' hacia el estante donde se exponían los paquetes de pasta, cogiendo uno antes de desviarse al pasillo de los lácteos, hacía apenas unos días había visto al rubio pescando -convencionalmente, además, sin caña y sin intención deportiva alguna- en un riachuelo oculto, como la villa misma, en las hojas, limpiando su botín para luego usar 'Sunshin' hasta su apartamento -_o eso creo_- para, seguramente, congelar la carne, o cocinarla o... lo que sea.

Aunque Sasuke aceptaba que era un método como cualquier otro -_no hay queso Gruller, maldita sea. ¡Ah! ¡Mozarella en oferta! Eso me sirve...creo_- y que era, sin duda alguna, económico, el recelo que el rubio mostraba en tanto entrar en cualquier espacio cerrado de la villa -_además de su patético apartamento, hn_- era... preocupante.

Dejando su compra en el mostrador, el pelinegro abandonó sus pensamientos, ocupado rebuscando su chaleco por la cartera.

Notó un pinchazo en... su retaguardia y miró a su izquierda, donde el ahora 'pelirroja' Naruto le sonreía divertido, casi juguetón, con un toque siniestro que se veía siempre que hacía una broma, agitando la cartera del Uchiha en su mano, rostro contorsionándose instantáneamente en una mueca inocente y...adorable.

"Estaba en tu bolsillo, Sa-su-ke" sonrió dulcemente, ganándose un boquiabierto y sonrojándose Uchiha -nunca admitirá esto aunque muera- y unas carcajadas del vendedor.

"_Oh, fiery redheads. Reminds me of my late wife_"

Los dos muchachos miraron extrañados al dependiente, alzando una ceja -y frunciendo el ceño, en el caso del pelinegro, un logro alcanzado solo por los más experimentados Uchihas-.

"¿Huh?"

El encargado sonrió y agitó las manos, quitándole hierro al asunto -fuera cual fuere-.

"Perdón, perdón. Instintivamente revertí a mi lengua natal. Son 150 ryo. A los tomates invita la casa" rió, animadamente.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke parpadearon, confundidos, intercambiaron una mirada, sin saber realmente qué se metía el viejo tras el mostrador, y asintieron, Naruto rápidamente formando una angelical sonrisa que encandiló al dependiente.

"Muchas gracias, señor"

El hombre, de nuevo, estalló en carcajadas.

"Cualquier cosa por una muchacha tan adorable como tu, señorita. Hace años que no veo a una pelirroja en acción. A veces olvido el carácter que la mayoría de vosotras tiene" y, de nuevo, estalló en carcajadas.

Intercambiando miradas de nuevo, Sasuke se decidió por agradecer silenciosamente al anciano -_¡tomates gratis!_- y, con Naruto todavía transformado agarrado a su brazo de una manera un tanto nerviosa, ambos salieron de la tienda en dirección a la zona central donde -en un edifício un tanto más grande de lo normal- se encontraba la 'Torre Hokage honoraria', aunque era poco más que un punto de partida desde donde reconstruír lo perdido.

Giraron a la derecha al ver el edifício principal hasta llegar a uno de los cinco edifícios que superaban las 3 plantas, ya reconstruídos en piedra, antes incluso que el edifício del Hokage.

Sasuke se apresuró a sacar las llaves y dejó entrar a Naruto que, para su sorpresa, aún mantenía su 'Oiroke no Jutsu', pero decidió ignorar este echo por el momento. Ya le preguntaría durante la cena.

Una vez Sasuke cerró la puerta de su apartamento, Naruto al fin dejó desvanecerse la ilusión, soltó el brazo del Uchiha -para la desilusión del pelinegro- y se dejó caer en el cómodo sofá negro con un suspiro.

"Voy a la cocina a preparar la cena. ¿Algo en particular? Tengo ramen instantáneo"

El rubio inmediatamente miró al pelinegro con un rostro que emanaba exceptismo y curiosidad. Finalmente se encogio de hombros y se tumbó en el -jodidamente- cómodo sofá.

"Nah. Sorpréndeme, chef"

El pelinegro asintió tontamente, aunque debería haber resultado evidente que el rubio no podía verle, y se dirigió a la cocina, remangando las mangas de su jersey.

¡Hora de sus tomates gratinados! Y lasaña pero, ¿quién quiere lasaña cuando hay tomate?

Y por un terrorífico momento, Sasuke se detuvo, petrificando, sabiendo que esa frase era típica y terriblemente similar a lo que su contraparte rubia e invitado, hubiera dicho.

El miedo.

~º~º~º~

Sasuke estaba... contento.

No estaba feliz ni infeliz, simplemente estaba conforme consigo mismo.

La misión de escolta había sido un éxito y la anciana en cuestión había sido hasta amable -algo realmente difícil de encontrar si uno no hace equipo con cierto Uzumaki que parecía ser capaz de ver y sonsacar lo bueno de cada uno de sus refunfuñones clientes-, ofreciéndoles a él y a su equipo unos vales para una casa de Aguas Termales no muy lejos como recompensa extra por hacerle compañía durante el trayecto -no es que lo hubieran echo a propósito, pero Naruto, con el que se habían cruzado en la puerta, les había echo prometer charlar con la solitaria anciana-.

Y por eso mismo, cuando avistó al mentado Uzumaki, el sentimiento cálido que recorría su pecho se conjeló para luego derretirse cual lava fundida, ira recorriendo su sangre junto con sorpresa.

Sorpresa que impedía que diera un paso al frente, sorpresa que le obligaba a mirar.

"¡Monstruo!" era el dependiente de hacía un par de semanas, el de la tienda a la que había ido con Naruto a por los ingredientes "¡Vuelve a acercarte a mi tienda y te arrancaré esa cara tuya!_ I'll kill you!_"

El rostro de Naruto, impasible, ropa revuelta y llena de lo que Sasuke podía jurar era fruta podrida y tripas de pescado, llamó inmediatamente la atención del pelinegro.

Éste tan solo asintió, saltando rumbo a los tejados, alejándose del centro rápidamente -aunque no a plena velocidad. Sasuke había visto a Naruto correr a plena potencia, y ahora... ahora iba a la velocidad que se esperaba de un Chunnin, nada más-.

Sasuke agitó la cabeza, confundido, negando la posibilidad de que-

No, no era posible.

Naruto les había salvado más de cinco veces la vida, tanto a los aldeanos como la Villa de la Hoja en sí. Naruto había protegido siempre a la gente que le odiaba y se había ganado su respeto ¿verdad? Había sido reconocido y aceptado...¿no?

Juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos, un 'Henge' sin palabras camuflando su rostro al de un joven de desordenado cabello castaño y apagados ojos café. El tipo de ninja que no llama la atención, que no destaca, que nadie recuerda.

Y entró en la tienda, el dependiente soriéndole, como era costumbre, dándole la bienvenida con un animado grito.

"¡Buenos días, joven shinobi!" la sonrisa era de negocios, pero más amigable de lo que estaba acostumbrado últimamente en Konoha.

Podía entender porqué Naruto querría usar el 'Henge', pero solo si-

Oh, no.

"¿Que era eso de antes?" preguntó, de la manera más casual que pudo, acercándose al mostrador para agacharse, ojos clavados en las chucherías, como si eso fuera la única causa por la que había entrado en el local.

Casi de inmediato, la sonrisa amable del dependiente se volvió presuntuosa, algo disgustada al mismo tiempo que orgullosa, prepotente. A Sasuke no le gustaba esa sonrisa. Le recordaba demasiado a Madara o Tobi o como quiera que se llamara.

"El demonio se cree que por ser la mascota de la Hokage deberíamos tratarle por más de lo que és. Estúpido monstruo."

Sasuke apretó sus manos en puños, pero, aparte de eso, nada cambió en su disposición frente al expositor.

"¿Hmm? ¿Demonio?" preguntó, como si no supiera lo que todo el mundo sabía "¿El Jinchuuriki?" decidió puntualizar, no sea que el hombre empiece a hablar de Naruto como si el rubio fuera la bestia, no el celador.

Aunque parecía que nada de lo que dijera podría cambiar esa imagen de los ojos del hombre tras el mostrador, que asintió firmemente.

"Ese monstruo... deberíamos haberlo matado en cuanto Sandaime lo trajo a la villa. Hokage lo consideró, pero un ninja de pelo plateado todo-importante, el muy estúpido, o como sea amenazó con marcharse de la villa con el niño y... bueno. Mejor kunai en mano que ciento volando, como quien dice, ¿no es cierto?"

Sasuke tuvo que reprimir su instinto asesino, ya notando la sangre deslizándose por su mano donde las uñas se habían clavado en su piel. Su voz sonó neutra, controlada -demasiado, incluso- cuando respondió.

"¿El... Sandaime consideró... matarle?" enunció, lentamente.

El hombre le miró atentamente, buscando alguna señal de que al cliente pudiera caerle bien el... el bicho... pero al encontrar pura y simple neutralidad como respuesta, se encogió de hombros y asintió.

"Hozuki y Koharu estaban a favor, pero, irónicamente, Danzo convenció al Hokage para mantener al zorro" la manera en la que pronunció el nombre hizo que un escalofrío se deslizara por su espalda "con vida. Quería convertirle en un arma para la villa. Pero Sandaime se negó a dejar que el monstruo se convirtiera en un arma. Yo estuve de acuerdo ¿sabes? Mejor mantener al estúpido monstruo débil. Mucha gente tenía la esperanza de que muriera en sus misiones o en la guerra. Mala suerte, supongo" chascó la lengua con disgusto, volviendo a la revista que estaba ojeando.

El pelinegro tomó aire y lo expulsó, intentando calmarse, intentando recordar que este hombre era un civíl y, por mucho que Naruto interviniera por él -y ahora veía el daño que podía hacerle el pelinegro si volvía a hacer algo en contra de la Villa-, no podría salvarle de la ejecución y, seguramente, los dos conocerían al mismo verdugo.

'_No debo matarle. No debo matarle. No debo matarle_.'

Debía preguntarlo, daba igual el miedo que ahora acompañaba a la ira, ira pura en sí misma, recorriendo sus arterias, sus venas, a velocidades que solo el corazón controlaba y que, por supuesto, él no podía ni quería comprender.

"Pero jugó una gran parte en la guerra... ¿acaso no es demasiado peligroso para mantener con vida?"

Para su eterna frustración -y desesperación- el hombre estalló en animadas carcajadas, llegando al punto de tener que limpiar una lágrima que se escurría por mejilla.

"Sigue siendo un idiota" aseguró el vendedor "Un estúpido, iluso, idiota. Es demasiado tonto para ser una amenaza real y, al mismo tiempo, es tan absurdamente leal. El Sandaime lo _entrenó_ bien" aseguró "No hay nada que temer"

Sintiendo un disgusto que no podía comparar con nada en su vida, ni siquiera con la estupidez de su propio clan que había obligado a Itachi a hacer lo que hizo, Sasuke cogió un paquete de chocolate y pagó, marchándose sin decir otra palabra en busca de sus viejos amigos.

Da igual lo mucho que le odiaran. Tenían que hablar. Ya.

~º~º~º~º~

Un suspiro, irritado, rompió el silencioso y helado aire de la mañana, calles vacías, brisa silvando silenciosamente entre los edifícios de madera, como si se burlara de él.

El temblor que atravesó su espalda al notar el helado contacto de la brisa, como pequeños y afilados dedos que se clavaban en su fina y pálida piel, no era inesperado pero tampoco agradable, pero tenía que aguantarse.

Llevaba siguiendo a Naruto casi una semana con la ayuda de aquellos de 'Los 12 de Konoha' (tras la insistencia de Sakura e Ino, había vuelto a su nombre original) cuando estos estaban libres de sus misiones. Él mismo tan solo había tenido que realizar un par de misiones rango D, Suna pidiéndole a Konoha el traspaso de algunas de sus misiones viendo que sus nuevos chunnin necesitaban experiencia y la villa en sí no tenía los recursos necesarios.

Lo primero que le -les, eran un grupo, pero él se había dado cuenta antes- advirtió de que algo raro pasaba con el rubio era los lugares donde compraba -si compraba algo- y su casi obsesivo interés por comida fresca -iba a cazar siempre que podía, y muchas de las frutas y verduras con las que regresaba eran, seguramente, de un huerto privado al que nadie había conseguido seguirle hasta ahora-.

No eran lo peor que Konoha tenía para ofrecer -los ciudadanos tenían tiendas algo peores y mucho mejores, pero todas eran aceptables si no te importaba la higiene del local-en-construcción, el edifício o la tienda-de-campaña bajo la que se realizaban las transacciones.

Decir que_ nadie_ del grupo había estado nunca en tiedas de calidad tan... baja calidad y estima -eran un asco, tenían cucarachas e Ino no paró de gritar, quejarse y agarrase a su brazo como si su vida y el bienestar de sus botas dependieran de ello hasta que usó 'Sunshin' para alejarlos de allí- era una infravaloración.

Ni Lee, que exploraba con Gai en sus carreras, había entrado nunca en aquellas tiendas porque, palabras de su maestro de mayas verdes, _'No respetaban el de la juventud_' y, en consecuencia, eran inútiles si querías mantener una dieta medianamente sana que te ayudara a sobrevivir esos cinco minutos que el medico ninja tarda en llegar para curarte las heridas fatales o lo que sea.

Lo segundo de lo que tomaron nota -en realidad fue lo primero, pero nadie tenía una libreta en ese momento para apuntarlo y se olvidaron hasta que Sasuke dio cuenta de lo de las tiendas a las que iba el rubio, relegando este punto al segundo puesto- fue las miradas.

No todos, pero la mayoría aún le miraban con desinterés, con desprecio, con odio, algún que otro valiente, normalmente hijos de la gente que parecía querer clavarle un cuchillo cebollero por la espalda mientras acariciaba a un gatito vagabundo que rapidamente ignoró -Sasuke recordaba lo que había escuchado hace años de la mascota del rubio, cómo había encontrado su cadáver...no quería pensar en ello-, desviando las miradas y siniestras sonrisas -a Tenten le hicieron temblar- del minino para seguir al Uzumaki, le lanzaba piedras, palos, insultos, cristales, latas y botellas.

Y Naruto no decía nada.

Y Naruto no había nada.

Y Naruto sonreía amablemente al niño que le saludaba, tímidamente, agradeciéndole la ayuda para salvar a su mascota -un perro que se había caído en el río, había escuchado Shikamaru- antes de pedirle que no lo hiciera de nuevo, que hablar con él era peligroso, y que no se lo dijera a sus padres.

Los 12 de Konoha estaban sorprendidos, irritados, molestos, tristes, airados, ardiendo en furia reprimida (Sakura había tenido que ir al bosque a pegarle un puñetazo a_ algo_) e ira irrefrenable que no podían soltar, que no podían dejar ir, de la que no podían desacerse sin más porque sabían que si algo les ocurría a los aldeanos Naruto se sentiría decepcionado de que sus amigos hubieran hecho daño a alguien.

Todos los que habían ido a la misión de rescate de Gaara recordaban lo orgulloso que había estado el rubio de su amigo, de la calidez -verdadera- de aquella ténue sonrisa, de la felicidad que había sentido el pelirrojo al ver aquella mirada, aquel reconocimiento, aquel orgullo, dirigido hacia su persona desde nada más y nada menos que la persona que le había arrastrado de lo más oscuro del infierno cuando el rubio estaba atrapado aún más, más hondo.

Ese día se habían dado cuenta de que ya no les importaba lo que sus padres pensaran o dijeran de ellos -para sorpresa de Chouji y Kiba, siempre tan unidos a sus familias-, solo querían esa mirada llena de orgullo, esa ténue y _tan_ cálida sonrisa dirigida en su dirección.

Querían el reconocimiento de Naruto.

Y, por eso mismo, no podían defenderle.

Estúpido, pero cierto.

Y entonces llegó el día en el que ni_ esa_ mirada de Naruto podría haber parado al pelinegro.

~º~º~º~º~

Naruto estaba tumbado en la camilla del hospital, jugando con la manga de su camisón -Tsunade tenía que cambiar el color, demasiado monótono. Pero blanco tampoco. Todo era demasiado blanco en el maldito edifício- mientras Sakura hablaba y hablaba y hablaba sobre lo estúpido que era, lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser, lo descuidado que era no cerrar la puerta -había cerrado, pero ella no necesitaba saber eso- o lo estúpido que era ir por la calle por la noche sin compañía y que le atacaran, encima siendo un nija, sin ofrecer resistencia-em, ¿hola? ¿Me atacaron civiles? ¿Gracias?- cuando entró Sasuke.

Bendito pelinegro una-vez-malvado.

Sakura inmediatamente cerró el pico y se volvió hacia Sasuke, sonrisa inmediatamente formándose en sus labios aún cuando los ojos del pelinegro eran para el Uzumaki.

"¿Naruto? ¿Que ha pasado? Acabo de enterarme" dijo, sin detenerse a respirar, avanzando hasta la silla que acompañaba la cama donde descansaba -ni siquiera le habían dado una habitación individual, aunque tampoco había nadie con quien charlar, solo más sitios para que se escondieran posibles amenazas para su vida.

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa brillante que iluminaba la habitación pero que, Sasuke sabía, era tan falsa como el pecho de Sakura.

"No es nada, estoy bien" aseguró, manos tras la nuca.

Sakura bufó y puso una mano en el hombro de Sasuke, asegurando quién pertenecía a quién para aquellos lo suficientemente estúpidos para no darse cuenta de ello -Naruto, vamos-, frunciendo el ceño ante la inocente mirada del rubio.

"Al muy idiota le atacaron en un callejón. Nada demasiado serio. Gracias al Kyuubi solo tiene una fractura que seguramente estará bien en un par de horas" suspiró, dejando el hombro de Sasuke para revisar las notas de su carpeta "Me voy a revisar a otra paciente. En cuanto tu pierna esté algo mejor puedes irte. Probablemente dos o tres horas" musitó bajo su aliento, sin mediar otra palabra.

El rubio miró al Uchiha y suspiró, preparándose para las preguntas con un deje de resignación.

"¿Quién te atacó? ¿Por qué? ¿Cual fue el daño real? Y ni se te ocurra decirme que no fue nada. Sé lo rápido que curas. Ví como se curaba el agujero que te hice en el pecho con el Chidori. Si aún tienes una fractura tuvo que ser grave. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?"

"Sasuke" Naruto interrumpió, haciendo que el pelinegro cerrara la boca en un instante. El rubio sonrió tenuemente y apartó un par de mechones del desordenado cabello negro de los ojos del Uchiha, recolocándolos bajo su oreja "No fue nada. Me han echo cosas peores" su rostro se controrsionó a uno de disgusto y vergüenza "Te lo aseguro"

Sasuke tragó saliva y tomó entre sus manos la morena -temblando, ligeramente- del rubio, rozando con sus pulgares la extrañamente suave piel, teniendo en cuenta cuánto entrenaba el Uzumaki, antes de clavar sus ojos negros en los azul brillante de su amigo, compañero, y mucho, mucho más... aunque eso Naruto no necesitaba saberlo.

"Dime exactamente lo que pasó" pidió y, al ver la duda refulgir en aquellos intensos ojos azules, murmuró "Por favor".

Naruto tragó saliva y asintió, mirada inmediatamente clavada en el suelo. Tomó aire, lo expulsó. Repitió el proceso, ¿durante cuanto tiempo? Sasuke no lo sabía, pero siguió frotando aquella mano con las suyas, notando cada hueco, cada punto de flexión, articulaciones, cada línea era repasada casi con la misma reverencia con la que hablan de los seres superiroes, pero era Naruto. Todo, Naruto.

Al fin, Naruto habló. Y lo que dijo le dejó perplejo.

"_  
  
_" dijo, tan rápido que si no se hubiera acostumbrado a los arrebatos de determinación de Hinata, no le habría entendido una palabra.

Y la sangre se drenó de su rostro.

"Te violaron... ¿un par de veces?"

El rostro de Naruto se iluminó, y sus ojos refulgieron con verguencia y desprecio, desprecio de sí mismo, por dejarse tocar -seguramente- por extraños por el simple echo de que estos eran civiles, y Naruto nunca haría daño a un civil. La razón escapaba al entendimiento del pelinegro.

"Naruto" exaló, reprimiento cuanto podía el batallón de emociones que se querían abrir paso a la superfície, mayormente porque no quería hacerle más daño a Naruto del que ya había sufrido "¿Cuanto es un par de veces?" pidió, más que preguntó "¿Y qué quieres decir..." toma aire, Sasuke, toma aire "...con que te han echo cosas peores?"

Naruto se retorció en la cama, Sasuke podía ver en sus ojos la intención de hacer 'Sunshin' lejos de allí ser aplastada por algo parecido a determinación y confianza, confianza en él, confianza en Sasuke.

"Yo... verás, a mi... empezaron a..." no necesitaba que le dijera lo que empezaron a hacerle, Sasuke ya lo sabía, y Naruto sabía que Sasuke lo sabía, así que fue directo a la información que le exigía el Uchiha "A los cinco años. Las palizas empezaron a los tres, que yo recuerde. Ku-Kyubi me dijo que empezaron antes, pero prefieron no pensar en lo que no recuerdo"

Sasuke asintió, tras una larga y tensa pausa en la que intercambiaron miradas.

El pelinegro estaba, oficialmente, temblando de ira.

Sakura nunca le había dicho nada de... y Sakura era su médico, ¿no? Y su compañera de equipo, así que debería habérselo dicho, debería haber protegido al rubio en su lugar, al menos.

Pero no.

Sasuke lo veía ahora.

Nada había cambiado.

Naruto seguía tan solo como siempre, la gente a la que quería proteger, la gente a la que amaba, traicionándole, ignorándole, haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras que se clavaba en su pecho como flechas, retorcidas por el tono de aquel que le odiaba sin razón, protegiendo sin ser protegido, amando sin ser amado, ¿y para qué? Para que otros buscaran reconocimiento en aquel al que nunca reconocerían, al que nunca entenderían, al que ya no buscaba ni reconocimiento ni poder, que nunca lo había buscado. Lo único que buscaba y nunca había encontrado era aprecio, amor, una familia. Algo que nunca tendría, algo que nunca conseguiría e, igualmente, algo por lo que seguía luchando contra sus enemigos, algo por lo que seguía protegiendo a aquellos que no apreciaban ni valoraban su protección, algo por lo que seguía vivo porque, de veras, ¿que otra razón tenía para seguir con vida cuando nadie quería que así fuera?

Sasuke tragó saliva, lágrimas amenazando con escaparse de sus ojos, mirada preocupada de Naruto rápidamente clavada en su figura, mano alcanzando su cabello para obligar a su que su cabeza se hundiera en su pecho.

"Shh" musitó, acariciando con cuidado su cabeza, como quien calma a un niño que acaba de descubrir que todas sus ilusiones no son más que una mera fantasía, ¿y acaso no era así? "Todo está bien, Sasuke. Shh" _'No, no todo está bien, tú no estás bien. Quiero que tú estés bien'_ "Shh"

El pelinegro se agarró con fuerza a la dura e incómoda tela azul que cubría el pecho de Naruto, dejando que le abrazara, que le llenara de cuidado, de aprecio, de cariño, de amor, de todo aquello que se le había negado a Naruto desde su nacimiento, de todo aquello que el pelinegro se había negado a sí mismo tras la muerte de su clan.

Y lloró.

Porque no era justo.

Porque Naruto -el bueno, amable, dulce, determinado, fuerte, valiente, inteligente en batalla, apuesto, algo reservado, tímido, inocente Naruto- no se merecía nada de esto.

¿Porqué tenía que sufrir Naruto?

No era justo.

"¡NARUTO! ¡¿Qué le has echo a Sasuke?"

Al escuchar la voz de Sakura, el pelinegro se volvió, con toda intención de tirar por la ventana la poca amistad que habían retomado y decirle un par de cosas bien dichas -asumir así porque sí que Naruto era el culpable de sus lágrimas cuando eran todos, _todos_ los demás los culpables-.

Pero Naruto le interrumpió.

"Perdón Sakura" se diculpó, la sonrisa falsa lista y dispuesta en su rostro, ojos fijos en la pelirrosa al mismo tiempo que analizaban la habitación, seguramente buscando su ropa "Le dije a Sasuke que aplasté una planta de tomates cuando me atacaron. Ya sabes cómo se pone con el Tomate. ¡Es peor que yo con el ramen!" rió, una risa que normalmente le habría parecido irritante pero que, ahora reconocía, era tan falsa como la sonrisa de su rostro.

¿En realidad qué conocía de Naruto? Era una buena persona pero ¿le conocía de verdad? ¿Había el rubio confiado en alguien en algún momento de su vida aparte de Iruka? ¿Jiraya? ¿Kakashi? No. No lo había echo. Y ahora lo veía.

La vena en la frente de Sakura se hizo más prominente y su grito -o más bien gruñido- resonó en los pasillos.

"¡IDIOTA!" y, sin más, y antes de que Sasuke pudiera evitarlo -aunque, por el brillo en los ojos de Naruto, sabía que el rubio podría haberla esquivado de haber querido- le pegó un capón, resultando en los gemidos de costumbre y la discusión que parecían tener siempre antes de que los dos acabaran riendo, como siempre.

A Sasuke no le gustaba ni un pelo.

"Bueno" sonrió Sakura, tras las carcajadas que siguieron su ataque de ira "Como siempre, estás curado. No sé ni porqué se molestan en traerte al hospitar. A veces me pregunto si tu estupidez se contagia" rió, divertida.

Naruto hizo lo mismo, aunque Sasuke denotó no irritación, sino dolor ocultándose en las profundidades de aquellos ojos azules.

"Puede, puede" casi rió.

"¿Entonces puede marcharse?" preguntó Sasuke, escéptico, frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que alzaba una ceja -movimiento exclusivo de los músculos de los Uchiha-.

"Sí. Bueno, era una herida sin importancia. Siempre se cura rápido, de todas formas" asintió Sakura, agitando la mano para quitar importancia a la posible respuesta del Uchiha, repasando los papeles antes de asentir "Tu ropa está ahí. Vístete y a la calle, tengo demasiado trabajo para preocuparte por tu descuidado trasero"

Sasuke se tragó las palabras cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía Naruto, dura y poderosa, retándole a decir una sola palabra que pudiera hacerle daño a la pelirrosa con la pena capital, aquella mirada defraudada, llena de tristeza, casi agonía. La mirada por la que Gaara había dejado de matar sin más. La mirada que le había traído de vuelta tras una paliza de las buenas. La mirada que imponía y exigía respeto, y que lo conseguía sin retos a su autoridad.

La mirada de un Kage que nunca lograría la posición que le pertenecía.

La mirada de Naruto.

~º~º~º~º~

En cuanto Naruto estuvo vestido y listo, los dos salieron del hospital, la mayoría dirigiendo miradas de desprecio a Sasuke más que a Naruto -el rubio pasaba demasiado tiempo en el hospital para que las enfermeras y algún que otro médico no le tomara cariño, por muy malas habitaciones que le dieran- tornas cambiando en cuanto pisaron la calle, los ninja mirando a Naruto con una mezcla de respeto y terror -al contrario que el tendero de la tienda que solía frecuentar, los shinobi habían visto lo que Naruto podía hacer-, y a Sasuke con una mezcla de curiosidad y desprecio.

Con los civiles era aún más fácil de distinguir.

Naruto era, directamente, despreciado por la mayoría, la pequeña minoría que le sonreía y saludaba discretamente recibiendo aquella mirada que derretía el corazón helado del Uchiha, que le hacía creer en gente en la que no creía, que le hacía confiar en quien nunca creería poder confiar.

Sasuke, en oposición, era casi benerado. Los civiles, directamente, besaban el suelo que pisaba, la curiosidad y respeto, algunas veces incluso ambición, podía sentirse emanando de hombres y mujeres por igual, haciendo casi sonreír al Uchiha porque no entendían nada. No entendían que ya no había ni habría clan Uchiha, que su posición de poder se había destruído como la estátua gigante que Tobi había usado en la guerra, y la Hokage se había asegurado de ello. Sasuke nunca tendría descendencia y su cuerpo se incineraría para evitar que alguien experimentara con sus restos.

Naruto rozó su brazo, apartándole de los oscuros sentimientos para, a continuación, agarrarle bruscamente del hombro, arrastrándole escaleras arriba, dándole la espalda.

¿Cuánta confianza estaba poniendo en él para dejar su espalda al descubierto?

Y entonces llegaron.

Y Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto, ultrajado.

Y Naruto suspiró, acostumbrado.

"¿Naruto?" murmuró Sasuke, apartando sus ojos del piso, claramente, destrozado, vandalizado, quemado -y ¿eran eso marcas de garras en la pared? No, espera, no quería saberlo- apartamente, demasiado pequeño como para que fuera posible vivir cómodamente en él.

Y Naruto se volvió hacia él, resignación y tristeza velando su ténue sonrisa.

Y Naruto rió ligeramente, un sonido que le recordaba a Sasuke los cascabeles de un templo que había visitado, tiempo ha.

Y Naruto se volvió hacia él, sonrisa todavia más brillante, brillante en su falsedad. Y dijo, con ojos vacíos, ojos que deberían pertenecer a un muerto y no a Naruto, el Naruto, su Naruto, Naruto que siempre reía, sonreía, intentaba hacer todo por todos, se esforzaba porque todo el mundo fuera feliz, por detener la guerra, por hacer entender a todos qué significaba la paz, el ciclo de odio del mundo shinobi, soportando ese odio, todo, en su delgada y -ahora que se fijaba- huesuda espalda.

"Estoy acostumbrado, Sasuke"

Y, tomando su mano, le dirigió hacia la salida.

"Mejor cenamos en tu casa hoy ¿vale?" susurró, la pregunta rota por un sollozo tan ténue como su cálida sonrisa, su sonrisa real.

Y Sasuke se dejó arrastrar por Naruto porque no sabía qué hacer, porque parte del dolor que sufría el rubio era su culpa, porque debió darse cuenta antes. ¿Porqué no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Tan ciego había estado con su venganza? ¿Tanto le había cegado la felicidad, la calma de una rutina reinstaurada? ¿Porqué no se había dado cuenta de que Naruto sufría tanto, de lo que le estaba pasando, de lo que esta villa le estaba haciendo?

Y, por un instante, Sasuke habría dado su vida por una respuesta.

Ah, pero, si moría, ¿alguien descubriría _este_ Naruto? ¿O dejaría al rubio solo para siempre?

Así que Sasuke decidió quedarse en la oscuridad, porque no merecía saber cuando lo único que lograría era que Naruto se ahogara en su propia soledad.

No lo permitiría.

Ahora no.

Ya no.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
**FIN**

Y~ ya está :3

Esto lleva listo MESES. ¿Qué digo meses? MESES. Así, en mayúsculas. Porque pff, lo tengo casi desde que me lo pidió **zanzamaru **por Skype (ella tiene ese privilegio cuando Skype no me putea que ¡hey! ¡Casi lo he arreglado! Casi...).

Y sí, Kyuubi. Quiero cargarme a la aldea del demonio pe-ro sin aldea Naru estaría triste y, no queremos a Naru triste, ¿no es así? (además, tengo torturas planeadas. La medieval me hace especialmente *tiembla* ilusión. Me siento sádica.)

Gueh. Este monstruo fueron *va a contar* 11 páginas de OpenOffice. Quiero una recompensa... ¿qué tal si me haces la portada? (Portadas en ff. Por eso me puteaba la página, ¿hm? ¬¬) x'D Nah, es broma.

Espero que te guste. Como siempre, me fui por las ramas x3 Perdón. ¿Review? ¿Porfa? ¿Galleta? ¿Desesperada?


End file.
